


Rainy Sleepiness

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [32]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, Siren Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Virgil stands in front of his favorite window, a soft smile on his face as he watches the rain fall outside. Nothing’s able to calm him quite like the rain. Well, and Roman. Roman certainly knows quite a few tricks to get him to relax and not stress so much.But with relaxation comes a few other…trickier problems.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Rainy Sleepiness

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a few days but I'm back on my reposting of my older stuff! I actually really like this AU and would love to write more of it if people are interested ^^ This was originally posted on October 20th, 2018 on Tumblr. 
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt #21 - Ghost! Side
> 
> Virgil’s the ghost but he can have a physical form with enough energy and concentration but his opacity varies.

Virgil stands in front of his favorite window, a soft smile on his face as he watches the rain fall outside. Nothing’s able to calm him quite like the rain. Well, and Roman. Roman certainly knows quite a few tricks to get him to relax and not stress so much.

But with relaxation comes a few other…trickier problems.

If Virgil doesn’t help it, if he relaxes too much, he goes translucent. Not many people have seen him like that, but Roman is definitely one of them. First, the edges of his body blur a bit and if he’s still relaxed enough, he’ll start to shimmer.

Virgil is vaguely aware of where Roman is in the house, able to hear the siren’s humming from here. A soft breath of air, almost but not quite a laugh, leaves his mouth when he recognizes the song as being one of his favorites.

As the rain continues to pour outside, Virgil gets lost in his thoughts, not realizing it when his boyfriend stops humming and comes up behind him.

“You’re shimmering, love.” Roman comments as he winds his arms around Virgil, the ghost leaning into his embrace with a warm smile.

“Yeah?” Virgil focuses a bit keeping his form steady even if his opacity isn’t. “The rain’s calming.” He offers as an excuse, but both of them know that it was the combination of the rain and Roman’s quiet humming that has Virgil this peaceful.

“It’s certainly nice. Makes you want to stay in and just do nothing.” Roman remarks as he stares out the window, drawing Virgil ever-so-slightly closer to him.

“Hmm.” Virgil hums, realizing that his eyes have grown a bit heavy. “So, did you need anything?” Virgil tries not to let the warmth Roman’s giving off lull him into sleep despite how much it’s trying to.

“Hmm? Oh! Right, Logan and Patton are coming over later tonight. Patton made some treats and he made too many for just them so he wanted to bring us some.” Roman says, “Also, I managed to convince them to stay for a few movies.”

Virgil smiles at the thought of seeing Patton and Logan again. “That sounds nice. When are they supposed to arrive?”

“Around five.” Roman answers, “It’s about two-thirty so we’ve got some time before they get here.” Roman smiles, knowing that his ghostly boyfriend is practically asleep in his arms and could use the nap.

“Wanna nap together?” Virgil asks, turning his head to meet Roman’s eyes. Roman nods and lifts Virgil up, despite his protests (honestly when he’s translucent, he’s as light as a feather), and carries him off to the living room where a nest of blankets has been set up on the couch.

Virgil narrows his eyes, fighting a smirk from his face. “You planned this, didn’t you?” Before they got together, Roman would have spluttered out an explanation, but he knows Virgil’s teasing, and so he nods.

“It’s partially for the movie night but I was hoping for some cuddles before they get here,” Roman says and lays down on the couch, keeping Virgil in his arms but letting him stretch out a bit.

Virgil lays his head on Roman’s chest, absolutely melting when the siren starts running his fingers through his hair. “Don’t worry, love. I have an alarm set so we’ll be awake when they arrive. Sleep well.” Roman whispers into his hair, humming a lullaby that has Virgil quickly falling asleep, Roman following behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat with me at [my Tumblr!](https://anxiously-unsatisfied-world.tumblr.com)


End file.
